Truthful Lies
by susaninha
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - UA: Ela não o devia amar. Ele era o inimigo, filho de Lord Voldemort. Ele a tinha magoado. Ele podia matar a sua família e os seus amigos. Mas fazer o quê? Ela amava-o. Dark Harry; baseado na fan fiction "The Darkness Within" de Kurinoone.


**Sumário:**

Para Percy era uma regra inquebrável, para Fred e George uma brincadeira e para Ron a oportunidade de ser alguém. Algum dia alguém apareceria e poria um fim a isso. Harry apareceu.

**Disclaimer:**

Nada é meu. Estou traduzindo a maravilhosa fic da sad. endings .x3 que é baseada na fanfiction "The Darkness Within" da Kurinoone. Quem ainda não a leu, deve o fazer, pois é fantástica. A história passa-se num universo alternativo onde Harry foi sequestrado e cresceu chamando Voldemort de pai, rodeado de magia negra. Wow. : D

**Prólogo:**

Quando Ginny foi para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, ela tinha pensado que se sentaria com um dos seus irmão. A sua primeira escolha tinha sido Ron uma vez que ele era o que estava mais próximo da sua idade. Ela estava errada. Em vez de lhe dar as boas vindas, ele falou-lhe algumas coisas desagradáveis sobre como irmão mais velhos não gostavam de ser vistos com as suas irmãs mais novas.

Ela tinha encontrado um compartimento vazio, depois do que o que Ron lhe tinha dito, ela estava com demasiado medo para procurar pelos seus irmãos mais velhos. Não muito depois de ter chegado, uma menina chamada Luna Lovegood sentou-se ao seu lado. Ginny pensou que ela era um pouco estranha quando esta começou a falar sobre criaturas que Ginny nunca tinha ouvido falar antes. Claro que ela não sabia ainda que Luna tornar-se-ia uma das suas poucas amigas.

Sempre que Ginny se tinha imaginado em Hogwarts, ela via-se com bons resultados nas classes, tendo muita diversão e sempre rodeada com muitos amigos. O último não se concretizou. Nascida numa casa cheia de rapazes como única companhia ela não sabia muito bem como conviver com as outras meninas. Após apenas uma noite juntas, em uma sala, ela tinha dito coisas que as outras não entendiam e por isso a evitavam. Nos tempos seguintes, Ginny tentou esquecer isso. Primeiro, nem foi assim tão mau. Ela começou a sair com meninos do seu ano. Naturalmente, ela não esperava que os seus irmãos reagissem. Ela não entendeu o porquê de eles não aprovarem os seus novos companheiros. E, nos anos seguintes, foi tão normal que ela nem perguntou novamente.

Assim, ela passou o máximo possível de tempo com Luna e só depois encontrou outra amiga em Hermione Granger, mesmo esta estando um ano à sua frente. Foi Hermione que convenceu Ron a passar mais tempo com ela. Depois, quando entrou no colégio, Damien Potter começou a fazer também parte do grupo.

Ironicamente foi devido ao tempo que eles passavam juntos que Ron começou a notar o modo como os outros meninos olhavam para a sua irmãzinha. Com o passar dos anos, ela tinha crescido e Ron sabia exatamente o que os meninos pensavam com essas idades. Ele foi ter com Fred e George e ambos concordaram que eles deviam manter os outros meninos afastados. Ginny tinha de ser protegida e Ron estava seriamente convicto disso, mesmo suspeitando que por vezes Fred e George não levavam a tarefa com a mesma importância que ele levava. Mas eles tiveram sucesso. Não levou muito tempo que os outros meninos percebessem _a razão._ Era só mais complicado se fosse Ginny quem estivesse interessada.

Mas até aquele fatal dia em Hogmeade, as brincadeiras dos gémeos tinham deixado todos nos seus devidos lugares. Foi o dia em que Ginny mudou e por consequência também o seu interesse nos meninos. Agora, ela estava unicamente preocupada em descobrir quem era o seu salvador misterioso. Ron, Fred e George nunca tinham visto um menino que igualasse a sua descrição e por isso nunca se preocuparam com as investigações da irmã. No dia em que ela o descobrisse, eles tomariam ações, ações drásticas.

Naquelas férias de verão, Fred e George abandonaram o colégio e deixaram a árdua tarefa de proteger a pobre e inocente Ginny a cargo de Ron. Ele gostou do facto de ter ficado como responsável por algo tão importante. Ele seria elogiado pelos seus pais e irmãos mais velhos. Por um momento, tinha hesitado, a tarefa de manter os meninos afastados de Ginny não era assim tão fácil, porém, ele agora estava no sexto ano e os outros conheciam as regras e se manteriam afastados. Ou assim ele pensava. Mas, a verdade é que Ron nunca sonhou em ouvir o nome de Harry James Potter antes. Como poderia ele adivinhar o que aí vinha?


End file.
